the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Explorer
Explorer — First mentioned in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction Andromeda tells Naasir about a mortal Explorer who found Alexander's place of Sleep, but not knowing it. He saw a great chasm filled with molten lava. No one believed him because he seemed raving mad. Andi realizes that it must be molten metal, not lava, and that's the place where they'll find him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Bio The Explorer caused a diversion and slipped past a very young and green Shavi of the Wing Brotherhood who had been guarding one of the entryways at the time. The Explorer entered sane and cocky and came out a madman. The brothers didn't kill thinking it was dishonorable to kill a madman. He made it to the nearest city, thanks to luck and ended up catatonic in a hospital ward. When he woke a year later, he had gaping holes in his memories and so rarely made sense that no one paid his ramblings any attention. The Wing Brothers think that their sire, Alexander, scrambled his mind. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 About Species * Human Characteristics / Attributes *Cocky and tricky *Turned insane with mad ramblings no one believed Other Details * The single reason Andromeda took it seriously was because she knew that as a very young angel, Alexander lived in the oasis. That was a fact long buried by Alexander’s ascension and eventual control of this entire territory.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Shavi * Andromeda * Naasir * Alexander * Tarek * Wing Brotherhood * Ancients * Scholar * Historian Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda tells Naasir about a mortal Explorer who found Alexander's place of Sleep. He saw a great chasm filled with molten lave—Andi thinks it's molten metal and that's the place. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 They overhear two members of the Wing Brotherhood talking about how he came out insane. Andromeda says she took it seriously because that was the place that Alexander lived before his Ascension.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Andromeda had the knowledge because, a hundred years earlier, she’d tracked down Ancients still in the world and listened to them. One of the tales they’d told her had been of going to a newly adult Alexander’s oasis home for a “warrior party” where mead was drink and the dancing was wild. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Quotes : “There’s a highly complex cave system about a five-hour flight from the palace.” More than distant and remote enough to offer total privacy. “Parts of the cave system are so deep that no one has ever successfully explored them, though many have attempted it. Most,” she said, the tiny hairs on her arms standing up, “give up after suffering injuries. The others have disappeared without a trace.” ... “Alexander is Sleeping with one eye open?” ... Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “One mortal explorer who barely made it out said that at the far end of the caves, deep in the earth, there’s a great chasm filled with molten lava. Most people discount his report because his sanity was broken by whatever it was he saw, but the report’s full of too much detail for me to do the same. A number of the things he said line up exactly with how I imagine an Ancient might protect himself.” About to tell Naasir more about what the explorer had stated, her mouth suddenly fell open. She sat up in bed, eyes wide. “Maybe what the explorer saw wasn’t lava at all, but molten metal—Caliane says Alexander had a strong affinity to it.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “I always wondered about that.” Her voice was diffident. “The others have told me he went inside sane and cocky, came out screaming having clawed out his eyes. That that’s why we didn’t kill him—because it would’ve been dishonorable to kill a madman.” ... A chuckle. “They’ve been playing with you, girl. The part about why he was permitted to live is true, but the explorer didn’t scream or claw out his eyes.” ... “Oh.” ... “He made it to the nearest city, thanks to the luck fate offers the mad and the stupid, but ended up catatonic in a hospital ward soon afterward. When he woke a year later, he had gaping holes in his memories and so rarely made sense that no one paid his ramblings any attention.” ... “The sire scrambled him?” An awed whisper. ... “Simply because he Sleeps, it does not mean he isn’t aware of the world around him.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 : “It’s true, The record from that explorer was disjointed and jerky. Almost like a delusion. The single reason I took it seriously was because I knew that as a very young angel, Alexander lived in the oasis.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Humans Category:Characters